There have been many attempts at improving the nock on an archery arrow to improve the flight of the arrow. Most of these attempts have failed to focus on the feathers attached to the shaft of an arrow. The feathers on the shaft of the arrow present an economic problem as well a drag problem. Economically, feathers increase the cost of an arrow due to cost of materials and due to the cost manufacturing in order to fletch the feathers onto the shaft of the arrow. The drag problem stems from the size of the feather needed to stabilize the arrow in flight. Stabilization of the arrow in flight requires the feathers to use the air flow around the arrow to spin the arrow shaft. The problem lies in that the bigger the feather, the more drag is produced in flight. This drag inhibits the velocity an arrow can move through the air, but without the feathers the arrow would not fly very far. The disclosure of one of the prior art nocks speaks to the elimination of feathers from the arrow. The complete removal of the feathers has been found to be ineffective for producing an arrow which can fly in a straight path for any distance. In fact that same disclosure states that the path of the arrow is comparatively straight, meaning it is not a true straight spinning path that the arrow flies when it leaves the bow.
It is an objective of the present invention to reduce the size feather required on an arrow shaft using an improved nock and feather system.
It is another objective of the present invention to eliminate the fletching of feathers on the arrow shaft, thereby reducing the cost of arrow manufacturing.
It is another objective to decrease the drag on an arrow, thereby increasing the velocity of the arrow in flight.